Attitudes and Immaturity: Part 2
by SkippDaWolf
Summary: Krystal wants the boys to be mature, Falco wants to prank Fox and blame someone else, an argument breaks up. This is a funny one. Please R&RrnRated PG-13 for language


Latest mistakes: none

Note: This is my third fic. I'll make it longer this time.

Goals: Try to beat "Echoes of the Future" but probably not going to happen. He's too good. Well since he's seventeen and I'm fourteen, he got more writing skills than me.

* * *

I've been thinking about this story since 2003 and I hope this is good.  
Secondary note: This story has characters in it that you don't even know, but still it has the Star Fox characters.  
Third note: They all are in school, except Peppy, of course.

* * *

**Boys will be boys, Girls just Nag**

Fox was walking in a dark hallway, with only a couple of dim head lights on. The strange thing was, there were no doors on either side. Fox wanted to turn around, but his body was controlled on walking foward. The hallway just kept going on and on, never ending. As he kept walking,the annoying noise of the vender machine got louder. A room on the right side appeared with a bright white light.Suddenly, Fox's body stopped. Fox looked around and took two steps foward and two steps back. Fox can control his body again. He walked into the vender machine room and stared at the glowing "Cola" vender. He reached into his pocket and put in two quarters and pressed Diet Intergrated Emerald - a lemon lime drink. Fox waited for his refreshment. Thus, the tiny number screen turned black and appeared with a bright red 3, then 2, then 1, finally RIP. A sudden explosion bursted out of the machine and Fox flew into the wall with blood running down his face and pitch black burns, covering three fourths of his body.

Fox groaned and let out a scream of pain.His vision started to fade and he started to hear Krystals voice calling his name _Fox, Fox, wake up, wake up..._

Fox jumped right awake with pores of sweat running down his furry face, scaring Krystal. "Ah! Fox! You scared me!" Fox controlled his breathing and scratched his head and responded "Sorry Krystal, just had a nightmare, an odd one to be exact." Krystal made a puppy face "Oh poor baby, are you ok?" Fox chuckled "Yeah, I'm fine."

Fox looked at the time. 8:17 am. "I'm going to shower, go wait for me in the den area alright?" Krystal smiled "Ok." Fox walked into the bathroom and stripped off his close and threw them into the nearby hamper. He turned on the shower and started to bathe. Meanwhile, Krystal sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. TheTV started with the ROYGBIV channel. Krystal sighed "Whats with this channel!" Falco laughed "Can't find a channel?" Krystal pouted "No...what have you done productive lately?" Falco thought for about three seconds "Nothing...today" Krystal chuckled "You are so lazy!" Falco "I wouldn't be talking Mrs. I'm sitting around watching TV, nagging about it." Krystal gave Falco a dirty look "I'm telling Fox!" Falco laughed "Yeah, where is he?" Krystal replied "He's taking a shower." Falco muttered "Oh he is, eh?" Falco walked off to the stairs. Krystal saw Falco walking up the stairs "Hey! where are you going?" Falco kept walking up "I'm going to go heat things up"

Fox, usually spending his sweet ass time in the shower, started putting on shampoo. Falco, acting casual, walked in the room and heared the shower going. He peeked in the bathroom, seeing the shower on the left side. Falco can see Fox's foggy figure turn around and it was perfect timing to run across the shower.

He made it over and grabbed the handle to the toilet. He gently pulled the handle down, trying not to make any noise come out of the toilet. The toilet water flushed down slowly, making little noise. Falco chuckled and ran across the shower. He made it out of the room and saw Slippy beginning to walk down to the main level.

"Slippy! Slippy! Fox wants you in his room immediately! His..uh...computer is missing a document! He needs you to upload a new one! hurry!" Falco fakely acted. Before Slippy could respond, they both heard Foxs scream in the room. "Ah! too hot! too hot!" Slippy looked at Falco in a sarcastic way "Even though I'm small and easy to torture, I'm not stupid and gullable."

Falco grabbed Slippy and threw him into Foxs room and closed the door and held on to the handle. Slippy shouted "Falco, you let me out! Oh if I wasn't a tub, I would rip off your beak and use it as a mug!" Fox came out of the shower and headed out of the bathroom. He saw Slippy trying to get out of the room. "Hey Slippy..." Slippy screamed "Ah! Fox! Um...you look peachy today." Fox growled "Yeah, wonder how I got so peachy? Hm...lets think. The shower didn't turn burning hot by itself, i didn't make it burning hot, but somehow, you end up it here..."

Slippy paniced "Uh...um...uh I-I-I didn't do it?" Fox chuckled "Thats what I thought you would say.." From the other side, Falco can hear the argument. He got up and took three steps to the right and started a countdown "Three, two, one." Suddenly, the door opened and Slippy flew right out of the room and rolled down the stairs. Tears of joy came down Falcos eyes and he bursted into laughs.

Krystal heard rumbling coming down the stairs and it appeared to be Slippy. Slippy fell on his belly and landed in front of Krystal. Krystal held her laughs in then she got serious "Didn't I tell you about immaturity?" Slippy got up and fixed his image "Krystal let me explain to you.

1) I don't Like rolling down the stairs. It hurts and it makes me nauscious.

2) Falco is evil and likes to blame people for his dirty work.

Krystal laughed "So you are telling me that Falco blamed you for his little joke by throwing you intoFoxs room" Slippy nodded. Krystal continued "And Fox found you at the scene of the crime, he got pissed...and threw you down the stairs." Slippy nodded "Yes exactly!" Krystal shook her head in disappointment "Another immature act! You know, you boys are dumbasses!" Krystal walked out of the room.

Falco came down the stairs and saw Slippy and started to laugh. Slippy rolled his eyes at Falco "That was real smart! Now Krystal thinks were all immature!" Falco chuckled "What she can't take a joke?" Slippy nodded "I guess not."

Later on, they all meet up in the den area. Krystal broke into laughs when she saw Fox. "Ha!Ha!Ha! Oh my god you are almost pink like Katt!" Fox muttered "Yeah, yeah laugh all you want." Falco and Slippy were silent, just bored to death. Pretty soon, it all got quiet. Minute by minute were yawns and sighs. Nothing exciting happened. "I'll do anything to entertain myself! I'm so bored." Krystal replied. "I wish something would happen!" said Fox.

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

Krystal, Slippy, Falco, Fox "I got it!"

They all rushed up the den stairs, trying to get to the phone. Krystal was ahead till she tripped over a monitor. "Ow! Damnit Slippy! Your stupid monitor in the way!" Slippy replied "Oops, forgot to pick that up!" They all finally made it to the main floor and grabbed the phone at the same time.

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

Fox shouted "I got the phone!" Slippy replied "No! I got it!" Krystal answer back "No! Its mine!" Falco yelled "I got it!" "Ow! you pinched me!" Krystal yelled. "Youch! you pulled on my ear!" Fox shouted. It was all yells and screams, a big argument started in the group. Suddenly, Peppy entered in and saw the the group yelling. Slippy looked back and saw Peppy, staring at them. "Uh guys!" Slippy replied. The group stopped and saw Peppy looking at them. "Uh..I'll go work on my computer," Slippy answered and ran off. "I'll go check my e-mail," Falco answered and stormed off. "I'll go...organize my CD's," Fox replied.

Krystal was the only one left. She still held on to the phone. She answered "Hello? Oh hey Bill, nothing just hanging out." Krystal walked out of thekitchen.

Peppy shook his head "Kids these days..."

**Might to a _Part 3_ . Just have to check the reviews.**


End file.
